Knight in Shining Armor
by ChampionCarson
Summary: The Phantom has produced many foals but this takes us on a journey of Knight, the colt who could change the herd life one day. When his world is rocked upside down, how will he cope. Will he go rouge or find love?
1. Prologue

**Hello all of those Phantom Stallion fanfiction-ers, I would love it if you would read my story and comment. This idea popped into my head a couple months ago but I finally got the time to write it down. So this is the prologue and I'm very sorry it's so short. But please review. **

_Prologue _

The chocolate mare breathed harshly, desperate for relief. The pain was unbearable and uncomfortable, sweat gathered at her flanks as she heaved. The contraction built until Flight closed her eyes for the last time and pushed the hardest she had all night. And in the night the newest son of The Phantom was born.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

At four months old, Knight stood tall and gangly but was building muscle daily. The bay roan coat he inherited gleamed handsomely. In truth Knight was one of the most handsome foals born in the herd. Trotting around, swinging his head Knight mock screamed a war cry to an awaiting colt. The inky black colt was pawing the ground, a devilish smile on his face. The two colts charged forewords, slashing their skinny forelegs at each other.

"Come one Apollo is that all you got?" Knight taunted playfully. Sprinting towards the trees the inky black colt followed with pinned ears. Their play started getting rough. Apollo snapped his teeth into Knight's neck flesh. Knight squealed in pain and lashed his back legs out.

Rearing, Apollo landed his dainty hooves close to Knight's body. Just as Knight leapt to his feet a flash of white appeared by the colts play ground. Ears pinned the white stallion screamed at the colts. "Stop!" The stallion looked down at the trembling colts, anger in his eyes.

"Sorry, sir. We were only mock fighting. We saw Sampson and General doing the same thing just the other day…" Apollo confessed but trailed off at the look Knight gave him.

The Phantom pinned his ears and swiveled his eyes towards Knight. "Well I will not tolerate violence in my herd. I kick you out of the herd." With a flick of his tail, their leader walked away.

"Dude, we almost got kicked out!" Apollo jibed, flicking his tail. "We're gonna really impress those fillies!" The inky colt looked towards the frolicking two fillies. Knight shook his head and watched The Phantom walk around their herd. The Phantom was his leader, as well as his father. With Apollo rambling, Knight looked over the herd. Their herd was large, many mares from fillies to respectfully elder mares. And of course the young colts, but they are only temporary.

The mares all grazed together; nearly the softest grass the valley had to offer. Knight spotted his mother. She was one of prettiest mares among the herd, coco brown coloring with soft gentle eyes, which Knight had inherited. Walking closer, she noticed Knight and trotted closer. "I saw you, my son." Her soft eyes were kind and stern at the same time.

Knight blanched for a moment before lowering his head, lifting his eyes in an apologetic stare. This look gave almost every mare the feeling of their heart melting. "I'm sorry mama." The chocolate mare nuzzled his soft neck before nipping him playfully. "Now go have fun." She nipped his rump playfully before returning back to grazing.

Knight hadn't a clue that The Phantom had been watching this interaction. But when the white steed stalked down the hill, he watched his threaded his way towards his mother. Knight's ears pricked and his eyes widened. "Flight, well done." The Phantom uttered those words in a melodic whisper before laying his muzzle against hers and trotting away. Knight felt pride surge through him as he jogged his way towards the other colts. His mama was being praised for him. This was truly a day he would remember when he was an elderly stud. Halting, Knight glanced up towards the ledge The Phantom stood up on. The white stud looked down at him and dipped his head. There was no way he would forget his mama or his father this day.

**So, I know this is a different fanfiction but I'd love for you to tell your friends and review. Even if you didn't like this, please tell me what I could work on and what you would like to see happen. **


End file.
